


Duet

by MizJoely



Series: I Wish You Would Write... [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffhanging said: Hi. Just a reading fan. I don't have a tumblr account so I thought that I would try this instead. Here goes: I wish you would write a Sherlock/Lindsey Stirling violin duet/dance-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I had to look up who Lindsey Stirling was before attempting this prompt. It's probably not exactly what the prompter had in mind, but I hope everyone likes it anyway. Rated a very light T.

It was all because of a case, of course, otherwise Sherlock Holmes and Lindsey Stirling would likely never have crossed paths. But he’d been called in to investigate her almost-kidnapping and mourned the destruction of her second-best violin (which had been smashed over the head of the would-be kidnapper) and over that bond (not to mention the successful capture of the banged-up would-be kidnapper) the offer had been made and accepted.

Sherlock Holmes was going to play the violin on-stage with Lindsey at her concert in a week’s time.

Even though most of the people he invited had never heard of the performer, they were certainly enthusiastic about seeing him on stage, a setting John claimed was perfect for Sherlock since he was such a drama queen. Even his most unamused glower couldn’t stop John and Mary from chortling over that quip. Which wasn’t nearly as funny as they seemed to think it was. At least Molly had not only congratulated him (for solving the case so quickly AND for getting invited to perform with the talented artist) but had actually known who Lindsey was.

“You’ll be amazing, Sherlock, I know you will,” she said as she fussed over his tuxedo backstage on the night in question. “Don’t be nervous – not that you’re ever nervous,” she added with a bit of a nervous laugh of her own. “This is just…it’s so amazing, and thank you so much for getting me backstage!”

“Well, you did say you loved her music and had never seen her live,” Sherlock reminded her as he dashed her hands away from his bowtie. Not that he minded being fussed over, but Molly was about to undo all his hard work in getting the tie exactly the way he wanted it. “I just thought you’d prefer a closer view and a chance to meet her before everyone else gets here for the after party Mycroft’s arranged.”

Molly’s smile was utterly radiant. “Yeah, I do, thank you again!"

“Oh, and this is for you,” Sherlock said with feigned nonchalance as he pulled a sheaf of papers from under his violin case.

Molly gave him an inquisitive glance, but he just handed her the papers, grinning in anticipation as she looked them over. He wasn’t disappointed; with a gasp and a squeak, Molly stared up at him open-mouthed for a long pair of moments before she could finally speak again. “This is…this is her hand-written notes for ‘Beyond the Veil’ from her _Shatter Me_ album! Autographed to me! Sherlock, how??”

He made a modest gesture of dismissal. “I asked her for something a long-time fan like yourself would enjoy.”

Molly stared at him for a few more seconds, then suddenly lunged forward and held him in a tight hug, pressing fervent kisses on his cheeks. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she said between kisses, her brown eyes shining. “This is the nicest thing…you have no idea…”

Somehow, without conscious intent, Sherlock found himself holding her close and turning his head so that the next kiss landed square on his lips. Molly gasped and started to pull back, but he just held her tighter. “Sherlock, what are you doing?” she asked quietly.

“Keeping you close so you’ll kiss me again,” he said frankly. “I quite enjoyed it even if it was by accident.” He gave her a hopeful smile. “Shall we see what it’s like when we do it on purpose?”

Five minutes later when the runner assigned to Sherlock knocked on the door, he received no answer; pushing it open, he grinned at the sight of the guest artist snogging the hell out of a woman he assumed was his girlfriend. “Mr. Holmes, it’s time,” he said loudly, still grinning.

Sherlock started to wave him away, but Molly wiggled free of his arms with a shy smile. “Time to go onstage,” she said, wiping her thumb over his lips to remove the smudge of lipstick she’d left behind. “We can continue this later. If you want.”

“Of course I want,” he said in reply to her unspoken question. He glanced at his reflection in the dressing room mirror, ran his hands over his curls to smooth them, and gave her a smile that promised all manner of sin. “After you’ve had a chance to fawn over Miss Stirling at the after party, we’ll head to Baker Street for a private celebration of our own. If you want.”

“Oh, you damn well know I ‘want’, smart-arse,” she replied, unable to stop smiling. “Now go show off those incredibly talented fingers of yours – I meant on the violin!” she added with a blush and a quick glance at the very amused-looking teenager still loitering by the door.

Sherlock’s rich chuckle accompanied them the entire way to the stage, and his words warmed her heart throughout the entire performance.


End file.
